


Distractions

by yoshi12370



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is too busy at his lab to much of Clint's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

_WHAP_

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Clint, I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work this time."

Clint rubs his forehead to soothe the pain he received from Bruce's textbook.

"What do you think I'm trying to do then?" Clint starts.

"You're trying to seduce me away from my work again." Bruce replies calmly. "You know I have barely any time for myself."

"Hey! I wasn't! I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend! Is that so bad?"

"When you're sitting on the lab table with samples of very dangerous blood...yes"

"Oh come on Bruce! I barely get to spend time with you!" Clint whines as he jumps off the table. 

"Technically you spend all your free time with me." Bruce says as he look through a microscope.

"But that's Jade-jaws! It's completely different!"

"If I recall you consider Hulk as your boyfriend too. Plus he and I are very aware of what goes on regardless who's in control." Bruce reminds Clint. "And Hulk is not happy about that comment..."

 _Can I kick him out?_

 _No Hulk. I know you too. If I let you out you won't change back and I need to finish this. I'll handle this._

And with that Bruce pushes a struggling Clint towards the door. Clint eventually stops in front of the door.

"Come on Bruce..." Clint starts but a pair of lips on his interrupts his trail of thought. Bruce pulls back and slams the door in Clint's flabbergasted face.

"G'night Clint"

"You did that on purpose!"


End file.
